The Watcher
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: I am always watching you Light, and when the time come I will have you. It is now merely a matter of when. LxLight companion fic of 'My Obsession'


**First I have to say that I was actually working on this **_**before**_** I started work on 'My Obsession' and so it is fairly coincidental that they happen to be companion ficable lol. I hope you like it.**

*******

I am watching you again.

Staring really as I doubt I have looked at anything else for quite a while now.

No one questions me though; or even wonders about my motives for staring at you.

It has simply become a quirk of mine, and as anyone who has ever met me could tell you, I have many.

Those aren't questioned either, except in passing, so I don't see the point in giving a truthful answer.

It actually works out better for me this way.

If I were to tell the truth my answers would be far less interesting than the ones I give.

Not that all my reasons are lies, but merely that I withholding information.

Now you may be wondering why I go to all the trouble of doing this and my answer is merely this, it gives me power.

The less information I give about myself, the less they connect with me, and the clearer the distinction between them and myself.

It also helps that I am very respected in the area of detective work and so I find that is the added boost needed for most to never even consider questioning my judgement.

I watch now as you frown, your hands halting before returning to the keyboard once more.

It is only then that I realise I have leant forward and my chest is pressed against my legs, another habit of mine.

When asked I generally give the answer that my IQ drops by forty percent if I sit normally.

What I don't mention is that it is only while I sit like this that I feel relaxed and when I am relaxed I am able to think more clearly resulting in my IQ is being much higher.

Another habit that is often wondered about is my lack sleep, and to that I say that it wastes valuable time that could be better served solving the case.

Once again this is entirely true when I also include the fact that my mind will not let sleep take over me while I am working on a case I have not yet solved.

This is often also answered away by my love of all things sweet.

Considering, however, that my drastic increase of consumption of this has only occurred recently there can be no solid truth found in that.

No, my reasons for desiring sweet things lies solely in the temptation laid before me, and is the one that I do not plan on resisting for much longer.

You see, Watari has decided that I require sleep and forgetting I wasn't always as reliant on sugar as I am now, has taken them from me until I get a decent nights rest.

Now the one thing that has repressed my need for so long has vanished and as much as Watarari would wish it, does not involve rest of any sort…

…Though sweets would make a rather delicious addition to my plan.

Yes, my _plan_ for said earlier I never believed I would be able to resist this forever.

Maybe it will be tonight or maybe it will be tomorrow, but I will have what I desire and I will savour every moment of my triumph once I possess it.

I contemplate taking it now.

Just wandering over and taking the thing I have desired like nothing else.

No one would question me.

Maybe they would later, but that hardly would matter by then…

…It would be so very _easy_…

…No, I decide.

I will wait a bit longer to make sure there is no one to spoil my moment.

Patience has always been a strength of mine.

If you have not yet realised what it is that I desire then you are obviously very unobservant for there could be only one thing that I would go so far to possess.

Do you see it now?

Once again I toy with my plan.

Study it.

Expand on ideas and rid of the ones that would do the least in terms of satisfying my desire.

Do not get me wrong, I know that my hunger will not be sated from merely a single taste and that it may even cause it to intensify, but that doesn't matter to me in the slightest.

You see my plan is simple really…

… I wait.

The taskforce generally leaves at the same time each night and tonight will be no different and once they leave I will set my plan into action.

Yes, I have considered all aspects of this transaction, except for the possibility of you saying no.

I am L, however, and that means the likelihood of being wrong does not exist.

Just like last night and the night before that and for every night since I have had you cuffed to my wrist we will go upstairs and clean out teeth and prepare for bed.

Only this night I will decide that you will not be sleeping either.

Once we arrive in the bathroom I will uncuff us briefly so that we may remove our shirts.

We will step into the shower and wash.

During this time I will once again keep my eyes trained on the flawless caramel of your skin and map out exactly which paths my hands will take for the possibilities are very much endless.

My eyes may flicker briefly to the graceful curve of your neck to consider exactly where the best point to place my mark.

I won't focus on that for long as there are _other things_ that require _much _more in depth analysis.

When we are done we will leave the showers.

Though I may mourn briefly the extent of the possibilities that the shower gives, there will be time for experimentation later.

From here I will watch you dry and dress once more and the sense of anticipation that will coil in my stomach will be difficult to bear, but I will until we have both finished with the bathroom.

From there I will lead us back to the room we share and we will walk over to the bed.

You will probably ask me to turn off the light and I may smile at the irony, for I very much wish to turn you on Light.

My lack of obedience of your simple request might confuse you, but not for very long.

Despite my bad posture I have a natural grace in my movements that I will use to my advantage as I stalk towards you, my intent clearly evident in my eyes.

You _could_ back away at first, but I can see that you need this as badly as I do so you will not resist for long.

Then I will finally taste those lips that have so long been tempting me and find out once and for all if they are as delicious as they look.

I imagine your gasps and sighs as my mouth continues to explore further down your neck as my hands unbutton your shirt.

Once I have rid you of that garment my tongue running across the heated skin of you chest.

How I long to feel the smoothness of your flesh against my lips.

Meanwhile my hands won't simply stop moving.

All the while they will be stroking a way done to the next obstruction to my goal.

That thought is interrupted as I briefly wonder if you are a moaner or a screamer.

Though I believe you would be rather talented at both, there is something so very appealing about you screaming my name as I finally take possession of you.

I also wonder at how much of a part you will take in this.

I suppose I will just have to wait and see.

Meanwhile fingers and mouth will continue to devour your skin until the irritation of your pants becomes too much for me and I am forced to give in.

I will most likely be very impatient by the time I get to removing your pants; though I doubt you will mind…

…

…If I continue like this I may possibly drool and despite the fact that I have not been questioned about my actions until now, drooling like an idiot would probably raise a few.

So I wait.

Wait for the moment you will be writhing beneath me.

Until I can do more than just watch you.

*******

**So what do you think? Did I keep L in character? Please review and let me know and thanks for reading.**


End file.
